


PJO and KotLC react to stuff

by duchessmb (MidnightBunnyy), MidnightBunnyy



Series: PJO and KotLC React [1]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alicorns/pegasi/hippocampi, Crossover, Ellipses, F/F, F/M, Fanpotatoes and fanfiction, Hamilton - Freeform, Holidays, M/M, More google translate, Nicknames, PJO movies, React to:, Toasters, Which was co-written with A. Fan, but im lazy, fourth wall shattered, google translate, more tags, react to stuff, ships, ships 2: ship names, titanic movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBunnyy/pseuds/duchessmb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBunnyy/pseuds/MidnightBunnyy
Summary: Does what it says on tin.The PJO and KotLC crews get together and react to stuff.If you have only read one of those, you don't need to have read the other to understand this, but there might be a few spoilers.I do not like Fitz (aka ritz) at all. Fair warning.
Series: PJO and KotLC React [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531706
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	1. The Beginning of the Crazyness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. Percy Jackson and co. belong to Rick Riordan. The Keeper crew belongs to  
Lady Shannon Messenger. The only thing I own is the lousy plot.

A_ blinding flash of light._

Sophie: (thinking) What the heck is going on?

_Looking around, she saw that all her friends were there. _

_Another flash of light._

Annabeth, Sophie: Who the heck are you? Stop talking at the same time as me. I SAID STOP-

_Yet another (smaller) flash of light._

Me: Jeez kids, don't you know how to wait your turn?

Everyone: Wut?

Me: *yeets book at sophie*

Sophie: *examines book* ...Why does this have me and Dex in it?

Me: *yeets book at Annabeth*

Annabeth: *examines book* ...Why does this have Percy on it?

Me: Because kids, those books are about you. So it makes sense that you'd be on it

Annebeth, Sophie: But why are there books about us?

Me: Because you *points to Sophie and co.* are in a book series called keeper of the lost cities or kotlc. And you *points to Annabeth and co.* are in numerous series (but I won't do details), mainly Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus or PJO and HoO

Sophie: So you're saying that we're not real and this bad fanfiction that you're writing?

Me: I wouldn't say bad... but yes. General idea. AND YOU'RE GONNA REACT TO STUFF

Nico: She's crazy... and I date someone who's crazy...

Percy: Hey! I'm not crazy!

Nico: No. You're just seaweed brained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'd like to thank all the little people who made this possible... wait no one helped make this possible. 
> 
> Anyway, this is sort of based on A very obsessed fangirl's "kotlc react to ships" on ff.net. So credit to her for inspire me to do this, yadda yadda yadda, *insert graditude*
> 
> This is shorter than I wanted it to be cuz I wanted to get it posted. So hopefully longer next chapter.


	2. PJO and kotlc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm crazy

Sophie: ...Are we reacting to ourselves?

Me: Of course not! That would be crazy! You're reacting to each other! DUH!!

Jason: That does make _slightly_ more sense

Me: Did you just say that I make SENSE!? I AM AN ENIGMA WRAPPED IN A MYSTERY JASON GRACE. I DON'T MAKE SENSE.

Jason: I stand corrected 

Nico: Do you even know what enigma means?

Me: *crickets*

Me: Back to the react. Read these. And don't say anything about private thoughts or you will regret it 

Dex: Why?

Me: Because I respect people's privacy *hands books to Annabeth and Sophie* I'll be back in an hour or 2

Keefe: I can feel you panicking from here Foster

*some time later*

Me: LEGACY IS OUT LEGACY IS OUT LEGACY IS OUT LEGACY IS OUT LEGACY IS OUT LEGACY IS OUT LEGACY IS OUT LEGACY IS OUT LEGACY IS OUT LEGACY IS OUT LEGACY IS OUT LEGACY IS OUT LEGACY IS OUT LEGACY IS OUT LEGACY IS OUT LEGACY IS OUT LEGACY IS OUT LEGACY IS OUT LEGACY IS OUT LEGACY IS OUT

Keefe: That lined up really neatly on phones.

Me: Did you just call me _neat, _Keefe Sencen? I AM EVERYTHING _BUT_ NEAT

Keefe: No.... Ritz did!

Me: I wouldn't expect better from _him_

Percy: ... why don't you like him?

Me: BECAUSE HE'S STUPID AND HE TRIED TO RUIN SOPHIE'S LIFE BY DATING HER WHEN THERE'S A WHOLE LOT BETTER PEOPLE. Also this too long, stay tuned for part 2 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cue rushed excuses*


	3. PJO and kotlc part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LEGACY SPOILERS!

Keefe: well, I should be in a coma right now...

Sophie: oralie is my mom... 

Me: I'm a weird person and I just skipped to random parts of the book... I haven't even read it all yet...

*A few days later*

Me: Ive read it now. Continue with your regularly scheduled chapter

Dex: I was sort of relevant...

Marella: this girl is on fiiiiiiiiiiiiiire

Fitz: no more sophitz...

Everyone except Fitz: GOOD RIDDANCE

Me: there isn't really anything I can think of... END OF CHAPTER THEN


	4. Thanksgiving

Me: happy thanksgiving!

Elves except Sophie: what's thanksgiving?

Me: a day where you shove food into your mouth and get so full you get sick

Keefe: sounds awesome

Me: I know right?

Me: do call it stuffing or dressing?

Everyone but fitz: stuffing obviously!

Fitz: its dressing duh!

Everyone: Wut. Is. Wrong. With. You.

Me: That's literally the biggest thing my family argues about

Me: me and mom say stuffing, dad and grandma say dressing

Me: at Thanksgiving you also *drumroll* give thanks

Dex: That's pretty obvious...

Me: Yes, but I wanted to do a drumroll 

Me: now we go watch the macy's thanksgiving parade while you sample the food

Me: that sides the vegetarian side for you elves and piper

Me: this side is for the TURKEY

Me: so here's what we have

Turkey 

Stuffing 

Corn casserole 

Green bean casserole 

Sweet potatoes with marshmallows 

Mashed potatoes with turkey gravy

Mashed potatoes with non turkey gravy for you vegetarians

Pumpkin pie

Me: That's usually what my family has minus the non turkey gravy

Me: now, what are you thankful for?

Everyone: *to busy filling their faces and watching the parade to respond*

Me: *sigh* well, if cant beat 'em join 'em

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you enjoyed 2 chapters in one day!  
Seriously tho, do you call it dressing or stuffing?
> 
> Post food: 
> 
> Everyone: *groaning on the floor* why did we eat so much?


	5. Colds

Me: I have a head cold

Percy: they're awful aren't they?

Me: yeah. And it's thanksgiving 

*the next day*

Me: now it's just a regular cold

Me: still sucks

Me: no updates for a while probably 

Reyna: who are you talking to?

Me: the fans. Duh

Tam: this has fans?

Me: haha


	6. Christmas and New Year's

Me: today is new years eve, so we're talking about Christmas (since I didn't do,a Christmas react) and new year's

Everyone but Ritz: YAY!

Ritz: what's Christmas?

Me: really? Even Tam knows, in his salty emo soul

Me: well for all you mentally impaired people (I'm looking at _you_, Ritz) Christmas is a wonderful holiday filled with presents, annoying music, nearly everything in green and red, and Santa hats *snaps fingers*

Sophie: what just happened? How are we all wearing Santa hats now?

Me: author powers. I can do anything

Tam: prove it

Me: *points at Tam* hop on one foot

Tam: *starts hopping on one foot* wuuuuut?

Me: were going to do activities such as gift opening and counting down to the new year

Me: now, who wants to open their present first?

Ritz: me!

Me: ok Tam here you go *hands present*

Tam: *rips open paper* salty tamtams?

Me:it fits your personality 

Tam: I LOVE IT

Biana: AAAHHHHH YOU GOT ME GLITTER!!!!!!!! 

Sophie: ...I got a book....

Me: it's wayward son, the sequel to carry on

Sophie: *jumps up and down* I love it i love it I love it!

Keefe: *reads cover* the ultimate guide to pranking... AAAHHHHH THERE A HUNDRED PRANKS WITH SLIME! 

Linh: *turns around in hands* what's this?

Me: the holy mother of all water guns

Linh: yaaaayyyyyyyyy!

Wylie: a disco ball? YOU GOT ME A DISCO BALL?!? 

Me: yup

Dex: a multi tool?

Me: hey, I'm running out of ideas!

Marella: you got me a flame thrower!

Ritz: crackers. You got me Ritz crackers.

Me: yup!

Annabeth: omigods! A DICTIONARY!

Nico: *reads shirt* exercise? More like extra fries. I LOVE IT 

Percy: blue food coloring? IT'S AWESOME I LOVE IT SO MUCH

Leo: I GOT A FLAME THROWER TOO? AWESOME!

Reyna: what about me?

Me: come outside. 

Reyna: YOU GAVE MY RESCUE PEGASI THEIR WINGS BACK? * Smothers in hug*

Me: *wheezes* ribs!

Reyna: oops sorry

Jason: omigods thalias here!

Me: well I figured that would make him happy

Piper: omigodsomigodsomigods is that an eagle?!? 

Me: like I said I'm running out of ideas!

Hazel: yay Arion's here! *runs off to ride Arion*

Sophie: guys it's almost midnight! * turns on tv to a channel with countdown on*

Me: everyone get over here! 

Everyone: 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the longest chapter so far I think! Comment if I forget to give someone a present and an idea for the present if I did forget someone
> 
> Happy New Year everyone!


	7. Titanic

Me: so I watched _Titanic _over the weekend 

Me: I cried at the end

Me: I'm about to play it

Me: and if any of you don't cry you have no soul

*after _Titanic*_

Everyone: *cries, sniffles, sobs, or some variation*

Me: *sniffles* told you it was sad

Sophie: I'm going to go cry into my pillow 

Me: elves have MyPillow?

Sophie: no. Bad joke

Me: had to put one in or else it's not something written by Midnight_Bunny 

Keefe: that can't be your real name

Me: you sure about that? 

Me: maybe my real name is more ridiculous, like lavender shnuggles

Percy: is it?

Me: no

Me: that'd be ridiculous 

Me: where do you get these ideas?

Percy: you're the one writing this, so from you

Me:....

Me: well guys, i hope you enjoyed the latest chapter!

Tam: talking to your imaginary fans again?

Me: ouch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter that went way off topic


	8. Ellipses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dam... you... ellipses…

Sophie: what are ellipses?

Me:...

Jason: I take it that means you don't know

Me: they... are... the... dot-dot-dot...

Percy: ...ok...

Dex: stop... it... or... we'll... be... overusing... them... the... whole... chapter...

Leo: way... too... late...

Annabeth: they're... dam... hilarious...

Percy: dam... you... Annabeth... now...we'll... be... overusing... that... dam... joke... too...

Me: now... you'll... get... me... dam... going... too...

Keefe: no... one... wants... that...

Blackjack: _hey... boss... got... any... dam... donuts...?_

Percy: now... Blackjack's... dam... doing... it...

Me: hope... you... enjoyed... this... dam... chapter... everyone...


	9. PJO movies

Me: witness the horror. *plays movies*

Percy: holy schist that's bad

Annabeth: are you kidding? They got you mostly right. MY HAIR'S THE WRONG COLOR

Leo: did you see what they did to Tyson?

Thalia: I was on for two seconds!

Nico: are you kidding? I didn't even get MENTIONED!

*in background*

Sophie: should we do something?

Me: meh. Pass the popcorn.

Keefe: motion seconded

Percy: I'm four years older!

Jason: they didn't even finish it! They just stopped halfway through!

Me: the fandom protested against this monstrosity, and I hear Disney might make a Percy Jackson series

Hazel: good! They need to fix this mess!

Piper: they probably didn't make a third movie because the actors said they wouldn't contribute to that mess anymore!

Me: we need to cut the protests off. I'm running out of imagination here

Reyna: like the directors did!

Me: um, yeah. See you next chapter!


	10. Ships

Me: so today we're talking about ships

Percy: yay!

Me: not that kind, the pairing kind

Percy: awww

Piper: i like this kind better

Percy: *mutters* of course you would...

Hazel: me too. i get seasick

Sophie: your grammar is going down the drain farther then usual

Me: dude. im typing on the computer. usually im on my phone and i have autocorrect

Keefe: so youre saying without autocorrect it would be even worse?

Me: yup. i barely have enough patience to capitalize names and to use shift to change it to a colon instead of a semicolon

Dex: that's slightly embarrassing 

Me: i know

Keefe: you should be ashamed of yourself 

Me: if youre just going to complain ill switch to my phone

~~~*~~~*~~~*

Me: happy?

Reyna: yes

Me: anyway. Ships

Linh: what are those again?

Me: pairings between 2 or 3 people

Jason: like what? 

Me: Valgrace.

Percy: what? 

Me: Leo and Jason. One of my ATPs

Annabeth: huh?

Me: A True Pairing. Conflicted fangirls like me use it instead of OTPs, One True Pairing.

Sophie: like what?

Me: *takes deep breath* Percico, valgrace, frazel, and pipabeth for PJO, 1) Sokeefe, dexella, lylie, tiana, 2) Kam, fedex, marellinh, and sophiana for Kotlc 

Biana: what's with one and two?

Me: one's the canon side, two's the non canon side

Leo: what?

Me: one could maybe happen, two would never happen

Nico: Do you expect us to know all those? 

Me: Google it

*after googling it*

Keefe: I am not sure how I feel about Kam

Me: you're in denial of your feelings for Tam 

Keefe: Uh, no.

Me: close enough

Sophie: do you have _any_ OTPs?

Me: Snowbaz reigns superior over everything else.

Me: my only OTP.

Sophie: it's a good one to have

Me: on that happy note, let's end the chapter.

Leo: you were sort of sane

Sophie: we agreed on Snowbaz 

Me: not bad. Longest one, I think. I am working on chapter two of Storms Rising, which should hopefully be up in a week or sooner

Me: Arrivederci!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whoops* 10 chapters! In honor of this occasion, I will now be accepting requests for reacts.


	11. Ships #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 9 isn't coming out until 2021! WHY SHANNON?!? WHY?!?!?

Me: today we're talking about ship names 

Hazel: why? 

Me: Because it is a fascinating topic

Percy: why are we in a completely blank white room?

Me: it's a plot hole. As in I didn't think of it, and there's a hole in the plot. 

Me: and while we're talking about plot holes, I'll do a disclaimer 

Me: None of this belongs to me. Percy Jackson and co. belong to Rick Riordan. The Keeper crew belongs to Shannon Messenger. The only thing I own is the lousy plot.

Me: anyway. Ship names are a combo of two or sometimes three names. Example: Simon Snow + Baz = Snowbaz.

Me: I'm going to turn you lose with only pencils, paper, your imagination, and Google to think up some.

Percy: wouldn't Google take away the point? 

Me: I don't have enough imagination to think of any. You're copying what other people have thought of. The rules are 1.) You must have at least one letter of each name 2.) You can do a crossover ship name as long as its PJO or KotLC 3.) Follow all rules

*a few minutes later*

Me: HOLY MALLOWMELT! I ACTUALLY THOUGHT OF SOMETHING SEMI-DECENT.

Sophie: well what is it

Me: Ruy + Alvar = Ruler

Dex: first, ew. Second, that is really stretching the rules of ship names.

Me: yeah, but I can make the bad joke of them being straight as a ruler.

*Crickets chirping*

Me: oh nevermind 

*a few more minutes later*

Me: ok, share your results.

Jason: well, I thought of a name for Will/Connor. Stollace

Me: OTP

Sophie: um ok. I did a Keefe/Leo. Keo

Piper: Solophie! Solo Sophie, because she deserves better than being stuck in a love triangle

Sophie: aw, thanks

Dex: Dexevance. Me and relevance. 

Percy: sorry, what's your name? Deck?

Me: sorry, had to put this in. DEX ON THE COVER 2020!

Dex: Dover too. Me and the cover.

Percy: really, what's your name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dex. No one can remember his name.  
Anyway, I thought that was a good note to end the chapter on. If you want to hear more of the ship names, comment. If you have a react you want me to do, comment it down below.  
Next chapter might be cowritten with A Very Obsessed Fangirl (go read her work, KotLC reacts to ships, on ff.net) on Hamilton.


	12. Fanpotatoes, and fanfiction

Keefe: oh, it's you again.

Me: yup. Today we are doing fanpotatoes and fan fiction

Sophie: what's a fanpotatoe?

Me: the nongender specific of a fangirl. 

Jason: I think are reactions to fanpotatoes are the all the same: they're crazy, and run away as fast as you can.

Me: well since we got that out of the way, we can do a fan fiction react. Mostly just mine tho.

Me: [Storms Rising.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004400) Go read it.

***After that***

Piper: meh. 

Biana: could use some sparkles

Me: ok, [The Lightning Thief Redo ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793221)

*After _that*_

Jason: decent ish

Wylie: why do we only have one?

Me: [The Newbies Guide to Stuff ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523044) (on hiatus)

<strike>*After that*</strike>

Sophie: awful. 

Me: I wholeheartedly agree.

Me: and now, my bookmark list! (Not actual works. Just the main... Ideas of them.)

*After that*

Dex: wow. You like angst don't you?

Linh: and fluff. 

Leo: and us reading the books.

Percy:and time travel

Biana: and crossovers

Me: yeah. You find a lot of that there.

Me: and on my ff.net account ([MidnightBunnyy ](https://www.fanfiction.net/~midnightbunnyy)), you find a lot of react fics.

Me: but anyway. 

Me: Slán!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was me just self-promoting my fics. Go read them, please


	13. Google translate

Me: ok. I put lightning dad through every language Google translate showed down to English. Then I translated it back to English, and it came out as, my father was struck by lightning.

Me: I love Google translate.

Sophie: why?

Me: Didn't you hear what I just said?

Me: now. I'm going to go put chapter 1 through Google translate and see how it comes out

Chapter 1 (through Google translate):

Periodic indicator.

What happened?

You see all your friends here

Another lamp.

Who are you? I'm talking at the same time.

The second smallest light.

Jesse, can't you wait?

All?

Group optebook

"Research", why are you with Dax?

Titanbook Annabeth

Why did you choose Percy in this book?

For the sake of the children, this book is about his book. So I took it.

But why is this book the right one for us?

A: Because you have a book called "Sophie and COE - Lost City Defender Sorority or Kurt LC ". Percy Jackson and Olympians, as well as God of Piso champion and hit.

Don't we know you're writing the wrong fans?

I'm not bad ... But the general concept. Do you want to answer all the questions?

... I'm going to kill that lunatic...

How are you? I'm not mad at you.

No, you're in the store

Percy: Holy schist.

Sophie: that was weird...

Me: about three words survived. And if anyone doesn't believe that that actually happened, go out chapter 1 through Google translate Afrikaans through Dutch, then to English. 

Tam: the nonexistent fans again?

Me: stop it.

Me: now, if you liked this chapter, go to YouTube, and search for Translator Fails. Her videos are hilarious, and you should watch them.

Me: ¡Nos vemos luego!

Me: ( I went to Google translate for that. XD)


	14. Toasters

Me: y'all might be thinking, hey, Midnight_Bunny, why aren't you updating like the rest of my favorite fanfiction authors? School got canceled.

Me: I'm homeschooled. My schedule is the same. Deal. With. It.

Me: now. Toasters. 

Fans: wouldn't this be a better react for just the Keeper crew?

Me: just you wait. Soon you'll see.

Fitz: what's a toaster?

Me: Exactly what it sounds like. It toasts bread.

Jason: do you think I could power it myself if I tried?

Me: no.

Keefe: *points at smoking toaster* should I not have put a fork in there?

Me: YES.

Dex/Leo: can I turn it into a death ray?

Me: AAAHHHHH NO ARE YOU INSANE?

Sophie: it just caught on fire.

Linh/Percy: *puts out fire*

Toaster: *starts sparking*

Me: you didn't unplug it first?!?

Percy: no...

Toaster: help me....

Me: great now it talks. *snaps fingers*

Toaster: *vanishes, never to be seen again*

Me: still think that would be a better react for just the Keeper crew?

Fans: um, no.


	15. More fun with Google translate

Me: so I did one of my favorite poems, Dawn, by Paul Laurence Dunbar, through Google translate. This is what I got

Dawn (original)

Angel robes in spotless white

Bent down and kissed the sleeping night

Night woke to blush, the sprite was gone

Men saw the blush and called it dawn.

Seaweed

White Angel Dress

He kissed him last night, "he slept for a while."

One saw the morning party screaming.

Piper: nice. Real nice.

Keefe:almost like it was supposed to be put through Google translate.

Sophie: critics call it the best poem ever put through Google translate.

Dex: wait... I just noticed that fitz hasn't been here the last couple chapters.

Me: him? I gave him something that changed the color of his eyes. He been hiding til it wears off.

Biana: what color?

Me: ice blue.

Percy: you can tell who she likes more.

Me: one thing that doesn't change when you put it through Google translate is Google translate. I tried.


	16. Nicknames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SeaweedBrain = Percy  
Wisegirl = Annabeth  
The Queen = Reyna  
Sparky = Jason  
McShizzle = Leo  
Horsegirl= Hazel  
Beastboy = Frank  
Deathbreath = Nico  
Pipes = Piper 
> 
> Sparkles4life = Biana  
Foster = Sophie  
Ritz = Fitz  
Watergirl = Linh  
SaltyShadows = Tam  
Technonerd = Dex  
Firegirl = Marella  
LightDude = Wylie  
LordHunkyhair = Keefe

Me: today's react is about nicknames!

SeaweedBrain: huh?

Technonerd: can I give you a nickname?

Me: sure

Technonerd: EvilAuthor.

Me: that could apply to any author. You're gonna have to be more specific.

Me: if you're having trouble understanding this, refer to the guide in the notes above.

SaltyShadows: imaginary fans again?

Me: hey! I have fans! *points at one* see?

Fan: *hides behind the rubble of the fourth wall*

LordHunkyhair: fourth wall break #16, at least. If you count the chapters that had the main idea being something you could only do with the 4th wall dead as one each.

Wisegirl: you've been counting?

LordHunkyhair: yup

Me: that's something that could only come from the head of Midnight_Bunny 

The Queen: I like mine. It's fitting for one such as I.

Foster: *whispers to Sparkles4life* she's even talking like one

Sparkles4life: it's weird

LightDude: mine sounds half thought out 

Me: *gasps* how did you know!?

Sparkles4life: can I change my name to this? 

Me: no?

Beastboy: can you stop eating that donut off of your plate and change mine?

McShizzle: that isn't at all weird

Me: it's a very sticky donut!

Sparky: *looks up from where he's been do the same thing with mallowmelt* not any stickier than this

Me: good point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And another WeirdEnding™ brought to you by Midnight_Bunny!  
If you want to see more of the nicknames or request a react, just let me know!


	17. Hamilton

Me: hello, everbody! Due to the nature of this react, my own bad time management skills, and well, reasons, I'd like to welcome A very obsessed fangirl, or A. Fan!

A. Fan: Hi

Tam: is she as crazy as you?

Me: crazier.

Reyna: does she write fanfiction? 

A. Fan: OH MY GODS I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DON'T KNOW THAT! I am a FAMOUS fanfiction author, and in fact I am so talented that this fanfiction is based off of [mine!](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13145713/1/KOTLC-React-to-ships) I can't believe you're not all lining up for my autograph!

Piper: does she ship Sokeefe?

Sophie and Keefe: *blushes*

Me: yup

A. Fan: _she _is here, just so you know

Leo: hm. I like her

Me: she put you in her fanfiction, and she shipped you with Keefe

Leo: ....uh....not weird....

Me: A. Fan is here to help me write a Hamilton react chapter-

Keefe: *mumbles* #18...

Me: -Because, as previously mentioned, I have bad time management skills and have not actually finished watching it myself

Me: *waits for angry fans to shove into a mud hole*

Angry fans: *shoves into mud hole*

Keefe: #19...

Me: *wipes mud from face* please stop with your annoying counting of fourth wall breaks

Keefe: #20...

Me: I mean it.

Jason: the arrow that appeared out of nowhere pointing at your face seems serious

A. Fan: I love author powers.

Me: yeah. You can do soooooooooooo many cool things. Like turning Fitz's hair pink

Fitz: *notices in mirror he always carries around that his hair is now hot pink*

Fitz: *squeals like a four year old girl* MY HAIR!

Reyna: that's an insult to four year old girls

Me: Insulting a four year old girl. Honestly Fitz

A. Fan: didn't your mother teach you any better?

Me: were you raised by wolves?

Jason: hey!

A. Fan: what did four year old girls do to deserve that... that... horrible insult?

Fitz: huh?

Me: DON'T 'HUH' ME, RITZROY SAVOURY CRACKER!!!

A. Fan: ANSWER TO YOUR CRIME!!!

Meanwhile, in the background:

Piper: is that really his name?

Dex: I guess it is now

Piper: sorry, but who are you again?

Leo: this got very off-topic. Right Desk?

Dex: *throws up hands* it's Dex! Can _no one _remember my name?!?

Me: *pats shoulder* don't worry Dex. Me and A. Fan appreciate you.

A. Fan: HE'S SNEAKING AWAY! GET HIM!

Fitz: *ducks **(quack)** behind 4th wall ruins* 

Keefe: #21...

*a few moments later*

Me: there we go! Can't get away now!

Linh: are we going to do the react now?

Keefe: #22...

Me: OH MY MALLOWMELT WILL YOU PLEASE STOP THE INCESSANT COUNTING

Annabeth: do you know what incessant means?

Me: yup. Thanks Google

Me: and now, what you've all been waiting for... *drumroll* A. Fan will get the honors of explaining Hamilton to you!

A. Fan: HAMILTON IS WONDROUS! It's history, but it's a musical! The first act is about the revolutionary war, and it's very fun, and there's a French guy rapping at basically the speed of light. And then the second act is about late 18th century politics and everyone dies and you need tissues. The main character, Alexander Hamilton, falls in love with basically every person he meets- that's person, not woman- and he's very gay for his best friend John Laurens. In conclusion, you have no control who lives, who dies, who tells your story. Unless, of course, you're an author. Like me and MidnightBunnyy!

Keefe: #23...

Me: I agree with A. Fan. Even if I'm only half way through the second act (see: bad time management skills). 

Me: and now, react! *jazz hands*

Crickets: chirp. chirp. chirp.

Sophie: how can we do that if we haven't seen it?

Me:... that's a problem. I can't just pretend to know so you can react...

Me: I don't currently have 2 spare hours to watch it all in one go... and if I just finish it now, I definitely won't be able to remember everything at the beginning

Me: I haven't found a "Hamilton watches Hamilton" that's finished, so I can't just read it...

Me: so I can post this now and do an actual react chapter later, or I can come back and finish it up after I've watched it...

Me: decisions, decisions... but if I had to choose...

A. Fan: BUT IF YOU HAD TO CHOOSE

Frank: how do you write-

A. Fan: LIKE YOU'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME 

Frank: not what I was going to say...

A. Fan: WELL THESE REFERENCES ARE JUST NONSTOP

*and now, the moment you've been waiting for*

Me: now, we can watch it!

*and after the first act*

Piper: definitely gay.

Me: my history book did not mention him. Without A. Fan, I'd never have known.

A. Fan: CoLd In My PrOfEsSiOnS, wArM iN mY- what? Oh. You're welcome!

Me: before we start the second act, *summons kleenex* we're gonna need this

*after second act*

Me: *sobs* I'm... not crying. *blows nose*

Percy: me neither... *wipes eyes*

Sophie: whhyyyyy??

Me: anyone have anything to say?

A. Fan: Words fail- wait, wrong musical. Um, there are moments that the words don't reach...

Piper: aaaggghhh. Why is it so sad?

Keefe: I never knew history could be interesting...

A. Fan: Well, usually it isn't. But if the right person is teaching history, like Lin Manuel Miranda, then it's great! The problem is, you have no control-

All: Who lives, who dies, who tells your story!


	18. Alicorns, hippocampi, and pegasi

Me: hello everybody! For today's react, we're going off the beaten path-

Keefe: we're at the waves of wimpiness. That's not off the beaten path 

Me: whatever. Please welcome, Rainbow the hippocampus, Silveny, Luna, and Wynn the alicorns, and Blackjack the pegasus!

Reyna: I don't see the point of a react like this

Me: well, alicorns, pegasi, and hippocampi are cool. Why not?

Jason: next we're going to be reacting to pigeons.

Me: come on, you know you want to pet Silveny

Jason: ...no comment

Keefe: Mama Glitterbutt is awesome

Sophie: Luna's cuter 

Keefe: acknowledged. But you can't ride her yet

Linh: *pets Rainbow* I like Rainbow. He's nice

Blackjack: _Hey boss, can I have a donut?_

Percy: how many times do I have to tell you not to call me boss?

Blackjack: _Sorry boss_

Biana: I like the alicorns. They're glittery 

Linh: but the hippocampi are shimmery!

Biana: that doesn't make them better. And alicorns can fly!

Me: there's no need to argue over it. It can be a tie

Percy: Blackjack is better

Me: **Not. Helping.**

Keefe: how about we just call it a 3 way tie for 2nd place and gulons win?

Dex: gulons aren't even part of the react

Keefe: but they're cool

Dex: but they're not in the react

Annabeth: this was supposed to be a react and now it's a competition 

Me: I work in strange and enigmatic ways

Piper: That's not helpful

Me: Did I say it was?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More WeirdEndings™.
> 
> If you have a pun that's just like paper because it's tear-ible, please comment them by chapter 25 if you want to sea them featured in a special react to puns chapter.


	19. Idk what this is. Remembering past reacts? Discussing unlocked and ToN? Self promotion? Your guess is as good as mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, it's been a while?

Me: it's been a while

Me: only... Over five months? I'm sorry? I've gone on from this and written new works? Which you should go read because I'm shameless when it comes to self promotion?

Sophie: you don't sound very sure of yourself

Keefe: #23...

Me: shuttie. Be glad you aren't still buried in the dredges of my works

Keefe: #24...

Dex: now you know how I feel constantly

Percy: did you hear something?

Me: maybe it was the ghost of Dex

Dex:....

Dex: I'm still alive

Me: sometimes I can still hear his voice...

Dex: I'm riGHT HERE

Me: hm. It's the eleven month anniversary! Did we do a Halloween react? I don't think I did. Can I drag myself into doing another holiday one?

Annabeth: why are you asking us that?

Me: I was talking to myself/the fans

Tam: the nonexistent ones?

Keefe: #25...

Me: wow, you're going far with that, aren't you?

Keefe: well, technically you are bu-

Tam: -t no one cares and it's an overused idea?

Me: you're mean

Tam: so are you

Me: one would almost think you hated me

Tam: I do

Me: that's mean

Tam: well it's mean to dex us

Dex: since when am I a verb?

Me: since a crazed fanpotatoe decided to make you one

A Verb: Please stop ignoring me so I can not be a verb

Me: I highly doubt Shannon will do that, in unlocked or book nine

Me: speaking of Unlocked...

Piper: you've been trying to turn it around to that for a while now, haven't you?

Me: shut it, we'll get to your book later

Me: the cover is nice, isn't it? And did you _see _the excerpt? Oralie's cache's password is Kenric's last name!

A Verb: no one cares!

Me: shut up, A Verb, or we'll start dexing you

A Verb: *screams silently*

Percy: what about the Tower of Nero?

Me: honestly, I forget about it until I find a post on my tumblr (midnightbunnyy) dashboard, then I forget it again three minutes later

Percy: wow

Percy: nice self promotion there

Me: I can still remember the Legacy screechin- er, react...

Tam: Please end my suffering by ending the chapter

Me: no

Me:...

Me: okay, fine, I need to go write the next chapter of [Harry Potter and the mess of reincarnation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626921) anyway

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a react you would like me to do, leave a comment, and I'll try to do it as soon as possible


End file.
